


Bleu comme un Chocobo

by Zeegzag



Series: Une simple histoire de famille [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon Divergence - Crisis Core, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Kadaj, Kid!Loz, Kid!Yazoo, Multi, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Sephiroth emmène ses fils chez le coiffeur.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Une simple histoire de famille [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la base, je pensais plutôt écrire l'épisode sur leur séjour au Gold Saucer ou celui sur l'anniversaire de Genesis, mais ! Cette idée est venue me trotter dans la tête, j'avais envie de voir Sephiroth s'occuper de ses fils, alors... finalement... c'est elle que j'aurai écrite !
> 
> Aussi, j'ai l'impression que jusqu'à présent, c'est principalement Genesis qui a eu droit au devant de la scène, alors pour changer un peu, cette fois, ce sera Sephiroth et... le tour d'Angeal viendra à l'occasion, parce que le malheureux mérite bien, lui aussi, d'avoir les projecteurs braqués sur lui ! x,)
> 
> (Et oui, mes résumés sont toujours aussi... hum... voilà ! C'est toujours difficile d'écrire un résumé pour de la tranche de vie. x,D)

1

— Bonjour, général.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, dont la clochette tinte à nouveau, Sephiroth salue la jeune femme qui, derrière son comptoir, termine de noter le rendez-vous d'une cliente. La main de Kadaj dans la sienne, il peut voir Loz se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la pièce qui s'étire devant eux. Alignés tout le long du mur de droite, des véhicules et autres montures factices sur lesquels des enfants ont été installés. Leur fait face une rangée de miroirs et, à leurs côtés, des coiffeurs s'activent sous le regard de leurs parents – quant à eux installés sur les banquettes en cuir placées tout le long du mur de gauche.

Des babillages enfantins, des cris, et parfois des pleurs, se mêlent aux conversations et aux cajoleries des adultes. Le lieu sent le shampoing, les produits pour les cheveux divers et variés, auxquels s'ajoute une subtile touche de café. La vitrine a été décorée de stickers à l'effigie des mascottes du moment les plus populaires.

Un bonnet à oreilles de chat noir sur la tête, Loz trépigne en découvrant que son siège favori – un Chocobo tout bleu – vient d'être libéré. Près de lui, Yazoo souffle sur sa frange devenue trop longue et qui lui chatouille en permanence le nez.

Comme souvent quand ils sont tous les quatre ensemble, les regards se tournent dans leur direction, s'attardant parfois sur eux avec surprise ou intérêt. Toutefois aussi habitué que ses fils à attirer l'attention, Sephiroth le remarque à peine et entraîne Kadaj à sa suite en direction du bureau d'accueil. La réceptionniste l'ayant accueilli consulte son agenda à la date du jour.

— On fait comme d'habitude, général ? questionne-t-elle.

Et, comme Sephiroth approuve, elle ajoute en désignant des portemanteaux déjà bien encombrés :

— Je vous laisse mettre vos manteaux juste ici, on va s'occuper d'eux dans un instant.

Aidant ses fils à se débarrasser de leurs manteaux, écharpes, mais aussi bonnets et paires de gants, Sephiroth consulte rapidement sa montre au passage. Il n'a pu obtenir qu'un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi et espère donc qu'ils ne seront pas rentrés trop tard.

— Général, bonjour, leur lance un homme aux cheveux bouclés, en s'approchant. Et bonjour à vous aussi, jeunes hommes.

Disant cela, il fait frétiller sa grosse moustache, ainsi que ses sourcils épais, arrachant un rire à Loz et Kadaj qui ne s'en lassent pas. Yazoo, plus dans la retenue que ses frères, se contente de le saluer de sa petite main.

Bien que Sephiroth ait quitté l'armée et n'appartienne donc plus au SOLDAT, la plupart des gens s'obstinent encore à l'appeler par son grade. Au début de leur nouvelle vie, il a bien essayé de reprendre ceux qui en commettaient l'erreur, avant d'en avoir assez de répéter toujours la même chose et de laisser tomber.

Comme l'homme les invite à le suivre, ses fils s'empressent de rejoindre les véhicules et montures qu'ils ont repérés – craignant sans doute qu'on ne les leur pique sous le nez.

S'ils s'arrangent toujours pour être placés les uns à côté des autres, Loz, invariablement, choisit le même Chocobo. Kadaj et Yazoo, eux, se partagent les autres sièges, se massant parfois à droite ou à gauche de leur frère, ou occupant les deux côtés. Pour cette fois, Yazoo a jeté son dévolu sur une moto, tandis qu'on aide Kadaj à se hisser sur un vaisseau spatial. Et ses yeux, à peine a-t-il mis les mains sur les commandes de celui-ci, se mettent à pétiller, s'imaginant déjà en pilote bravant l'immensité de l'univers.

Penché sur son véhicule et le regard braqué droit devant lui, Yazoo laisse entendre de faibles « Vroooum ! Brrrrr ! Vroum ! » qui font monter un sourire aux lèvres de Sephiroth.

Parfois, celui-ci a en effet le sentiment que son fils, parce qu'il a tendance à être en avance sur son âge, peut oublier qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant. Le malaise qui vient le visiter dans ces moments-là, il le sait, est en grande partie dû au fait qu'il se reconnaît en lui. Qu'il se revoit à son âge, déjà trop adulte, trop calme, jeune être à qui on n'a pas laissé le temps de profiter de son enfance. Du reste, il ne sait jamais trop s'il s'agit là seulement de la personnalité de Yazoo, ou si ce trait de caractère est une conséquence du fait qu'il ait lui aussi été un enfant enfermé là-bas, au Département scientifique.

_Heureusement, il a ses frères…_

Et le fait qu'il fasse autant de bêtises en leur compagnie le rassure étrangement… car d'un sens, c'est la preuve que le garçon de sept ans qui sommeille en Yazoo est encore bel et bien en vie.

— Général, un café ?

Lâchant ses fils des yeux, Sephiroth les lève en direction de la réceptionniste. Un plateau en main, sur lequel plusieurs gobelets reposent, elle le lui présente en ajoutant :

— Je n'ai pas mis de sucre dans celui de droite.

La remerciant, Sephiroth récupère le gobelet désigné et le porte à ses lèvres. La jeune femme, elle, poursuit sa route pour proposer aux autres clients un café, un thé, ou sinon de les débarrasser de leurs gobelets déjà vides.

— Papa ! Papa !

Reportant son attention sur ses fils, Sephiroth peut voir Loz qui, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui fait un signe de la main. Le lui rendant, il sent son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le porte tout juste à son oreille quand on vient proposer à ses fils de passer au shampoing.

« _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'Angeal a osé me dire !_ »

Sephiroth retient un soupir. Genesis… bien sûr. Pourquoi n'est-il même pas surpris ? La voix vibrante d'indignation, le Banoran reprend, sans même lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

« _Je goûtais à nos_ _nouveaux muffins, tu sais, ceux qu'on nous a livrés ce matin. Par curiosité ! On est censé les vendre, non ? Alors de quoi est-ce qu'on aura l'air si nous sommes incapables_ _de renseigner un client qui hésiterait entre eux ou un de nos gâteaux habituels ? Il faut bien qu'on en connaisse_ _le goût,_ _sinon à quoi bon se fatiguer à rentrer des nouveautés ? Autant nous contenter de_ _jouer dans la sécurité, dans le coutumier, le manque de fantaisie. Ah, oui, belle image ! Et pourquoi ne pas laisser la poussière s'agglutiner, pendant qu'on y est ? Quitte à jouer dans l'ancien, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !_ _»_

Quelque part dans le fond, Sephiroth croit entendre Angeal grogner. Lui-même est à deux doigts de l'imiter, tant le petit discours de Genesis le fatigue déjà. Il va d'ailleurs pour lui demander d'abréger et d'en venir au cœur de la discorde quand le Banoran, à nouveau, le prend de vitesse :

« _Bref ! Je ne faisais de mal à personne et voilà que monsieur Hewley me dit que je ne devrais pas le manger parce que j'aurais, tiens-toi bien, grossi. Quel culot ! À croire qu'il ne s'est pas regardé ! »_

Et à Sephiroth de porter son gobelet à ses lèvres pour toute réponse.

« _Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais grossi ! »,_ s'insurge Angeal, dont la voix, lointaine, mais indignée, lui parvient. « _J'ai dit que… »_

« _Personne ne veut savoir ce que tu as dit, Angeal ! »,_ le coupe vertement Genesis. « _Et en plus, il se mêle des conversations des autres. Est-ce que je viens le déranger, moi, quand il te téléphone ? Non ! Alors il sera bien aimable de nous laisser un peu tranquilles pour changer._ »

Pour seule réaction, Sephiroth se contente de siroter son café. Il aurait beaucoup à dire, en vérité, sur la soi-disant retenue de Genesis quand lui ou Angeal se téléphonent. Il déteste à ce point être laissé de côté qu'ils ne peuvent jamais vraiment avoir la paix et, par-dessus le marché, il se vexe si on lui fait la moindre réflexion. Autant dire que si un concours de mauvaise foi était lancé, il sait parfaitement sur qui il parierait.

À son oreille, Genesis a fait silence. Il peut encore entendre Angeal grommeler, mais ce qui attire surtout son attention est l'espèce de tapotement nerveux qu'il perçoit. Devine que Genesis en est la cause et que celui-ci, derrière son indignation, cherche à dissimuler un début d'insécurité qui finit par se manifester sous la forme d'une question :

« _Tout de même… ce n'est pas que j'accorde la moindre importance à ses remarques… je veux dire, je sais bien à quoi je ressemble. J'ai suffisamment de miroirs dans ma chambre pour ça_ _et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas un gramme de graisse en trop – ce dont_ _tout le monde, ICI, ne peut pas se targuer –, mais… hier… quand on a… tu as remarqué quelque chose qui… ?_ »

Et à nouveau, ce tapotement nerveux.

Sephiroth prend une inspiration et tente de se remémorer le corps de son compagnon, la veille. Il n'a pas le sentiment d'avoir noté le moindre changement, mais… il est vrai aussi qu'il n'est pas forcément très attentif à ce genre de détail.

— Non. Je n'ai rien remarqué.

Il préfère néanmoins répondre vite, bien conscient que chaque seconde qu'il passe à réfléchir ne fait qu'aggraver l'insécurité de Genesis. C'est un aspect de sa personnalité avec lequel il a d'ailleurs toujours un peu de mal, même après plus de trois années de relation. Genesis a régulièrement besoin d'être rassuré et attend de lui des paroles, sinon des gestes, qui ne lui sont pas toujours naturels. Ce n'est même pas qu'il ne veuille pas faire d'efforts – bon, parfois, il l'épuise tellement qu'il ne veut plus en faire, c'est certain –, juste qu'il a souvent du mal à savoir comment se comporter… ou qu'il ne remarque pas le trouble qui habite son compagnon… ou ne le comprends pas… ou que ce qu'il pense être adapté à la situation ne l'est en définitif pas du tout, voire peut être mal accueilli.

Là, par exemple, il a le sentiment d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait, mais avec Genesis, rien n'est moins sûr. Aurait-il dû ajouter quelque chose ? Il sait qu'il aime les compliments, et sans doute aurait-il été indiqué de lui en faire un, mais… entre l'environnement dans lequel il se trouve qui ne s'y prête pas, le fait qu'il ne soit pas du tout doué pour – bien qu'il s'en sorte un peu mieux quand il s'agit de ses fils -, et qu'il ne vient d'y penser qu'après coup, ça lui semble au final préférable de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné.

Le tapotement, lui, s'est arrêté et le silence l'a remplacé. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Finalement, un bruit de gorge contrarié lui parvient.

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais… monsieur est jaloux de mon physique, alors monsieur se venge en tentant de me créer des complexes._ »

Et s'il devine que cette réponse n'annonce rien de bon pour Angeal, Sephiroth ne s'en sent pas moins soulagé. Bon, il semblerait qu'il ait dit ce qu'il fallait…

« _Quand on a des poignées_ _d'amour, 'geal. »_ , ajoute Genesis, d'une voix agressive. « O _n évite de faire la leçon aux autres ! »_

« _Pardon ?!_ »

Cette fois, Sephiroth se permet un soupir. D'accord, on dirait bien qu'il est grand temps pour lui de s'éclipser.

— Je raccroche, dit-il.

Mais Genesis ne fait déjà plus attention à lui. Genesis est bien trop occupé à se chicaner avec Angeal et c'est afin de préserver son énergie que Sephiroth, finalement, coupe la communication.


	2. Chapter 2

2

— Quelle misère. Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez de problèmes avec le Wutai.

L'arrière du crâne appuyé contre le mur, Sephiroth adresse un regard discret aux deux femmes installées à sa gauche. Conversant à voix basse, les deux ont des expressions soucieuses.

— De ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils se font appeler AVALANCHE.

— Est-ce qu'on sait au moins d'où ils viennent ?

La question a été posée sur un ton qui sous-entend que ces gens, ces terroristes qui ont fait trembler Midgar il y a peu, ne peuvent pas être d'ici.

— Oh, certaines rumeurs prétendent qu'ils viendraient des taudis, mais… vous savez qu'il faut prendre ce genre d'informations avec des pincettes.

Bien que la femme ayant prononcé ces mots ne semble pas vraiment douter de cette idée. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que les taudis causeraient des problèmes à ceux de la plaque. On sait bien comment ils sont, ceux qui vivent là-bas, à toujours les jalouser, eux qui n'ont pas commis d'autre crime que d'avoir mieux réussi dans la vie.

Comme elles poursuivent leur conversation, d'une voix de plus en plus conspiratrice, Sephiroth redresse sa position. Depuis quelque temps, en effet, Midgar et la Shinra ne doivent plus seulement faire face aux attaques perpétrées par les dernières poches de résistance du Wutai, mais également à celles d'un groupe d'écoterroristes sorti dont ne sait trop où et qui militerait pour que la compagnie, et le monde avec elle, cesse d'exploiter le Mako – n'hésitant pas pour cela à commettre des attentats.

Les Turks, il le sait, ont été mis sur l'affaire. Et si leurs résultats semblent mitigés, la Shinra continue d'affirmer, dans la presse, à la télévision ou à la radio, partout où elle peut, qu'elle maîtrise la situation. Que les menaces d'AVALANCHE ne sont rien et que le groupe est en passe d'être démantelé.

Mais pour qu'elle soit aussi vocale, il pense plutôt que la compagnie fait face à bien plus de difficultés qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Quant à lui, il se demande parfois quelle position prendre vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire. S'il peut, comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent, se contenter de rester en retrait, ou bien…

Le jeune coiffeur qui s'est chargé de Yazoo en a presque terminé avec lui, à présent. Ses pointes coupées et sa frange raccourcie, son fils a fermé les yeux, tandis que l'homme s'active à lui sécher les cheveux. Près de lui, Kadaj en a encore pour un petit moment, sa coiffeuse ayant pris du retard et sa coupe demandant un peu plus de coups de ciseaux que celle de son frère. Reste Loz qui, les cheveux tout raplapla sur son crâne, attend qu'on vienne les sécher et y mettre un peu d'ordre.

Sentant son téléphone portable vibrer à nouveau, c'est non sans réticences qu'il le tire de sa poche, presque certain qu'il s'agit encore de Genesis. Il est donc surpris de découvrir qu'il n'en est rien et c'est avec un léger froncement de sourcils qu'il le porte à son oreille.

— Oui, Angeal ?

« _Ah, je me demandais si tu allais décrocher ! Il y a une épicerie à côté du coiffeur, pas vrai_ _? On n'a plus de pain et si tu pouvais aussi prendre quelques fruits… »_

Angeal lui donnant la liste de ce qu'il leur manque, Sephiroth comprend que lui et Genesis sont en froid après leur petit accrochage, sans quoi cette corvée ne lui serait pas retombée sur les épaules. Il se demande d'ailleurs ce que fait Genesis, en cet instant. Devine qu'il doit être en train de bouder quelque part chez eux, peut-être bien dans sa chambre, un livre à la main sur lequel il ne parvient pas vraiment à se concentrer, incapable de se sortir de la tête sa dispute avec Angeal qu'il aura – au gré de son imagination – rendue encore plus outrageante qu'elle ne l'a sans doute été.

« _Je ne vais pas tarder à fermer, de toute façon._ », poursuit Angeal, qu'il peut entendre fourrager dans il ne sait trop quoi. « _Alors si tu ne peux pas, j'essayerai d'y aller…_ »

— Non, c'est bon, lui répond Sephiroth, qui sait qu'Angeal a déjà le dîner a préparé et qu'entre ça et la fermeture de leur commerce, il risque d'avoir du mal à trouver le temps d'aller faire des courses. On n'en a plus pour très longtemps, nous non plus.

Un remerciement lui parvient, puis le silence se fait à son oreille. Comme si son interlocuteur hésitait à aborder le sujet suivant.

« Ça _me fait mal de l'avouer…_ », reprend Angeal après un raclement de gorge. « _Mais il n'a pas tort._ _Je commence à m'empâter._ »

Et Sephiroth, qui comprend qu'ils n'en ont pas encore terminé avec ces bêtises, se frotte le front d'une main. Comme pour y effacer les plis qui s'y sont formés.

« _C'est vrai que_ j _e me suis plutôt relâché ces derniers mois… et_ _je me rends compte que ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas_ _entraîné sérieusement._ »

Ça, Sephiroth l'avait déjà noté. Il se retrouve en effet de plus en plus souvent seul, le matin, dans leur salle de sport et ne saurait dire à quand remonte la dernière fois que lui et Angeal ont combattu. Ces derniers temps, il a l'impression de n'avoir croisé le fer qu'avec Genesis – quand celui-ci daigne faire coïncider ses heures d'entraînement avec les siennes – et il ne sait trop quoi penser de tout ça.

— Tu as été pas mal occupé avec le commerce…

Et pas seulement avec lui, avec leur famille aussi. Il se demande d'ailleurs si, parfois, lui-même ne se repose pas un peu trop sur Angeal. Il a le sentiment de faire sa part, mais…

— Et notre vie est beaucoup moins mouvementée qu'avant, ajoute-t-il.

« _J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire, je t'avoue._ », lui répond Angeal.

— Je ne sais pas trop non plus, doit reconnaître Sephiroth. Juste que… j'imagine que c'est normal de se relâcher dans ce genre de situation… ?

À nouveau, un silence se fait du côté d'Angeal. Puis un « Mhhh… » lui parvient, avant que son compagnon ne reprenne la parole :

« _Mais en ce qui concerne la prise de poids…_ »

— Angeal, ça n'a aucune importance.

Un petit rire lui parvient.

« _Oh_ , j _e ne suis pas en train de complexer_ _à cause de quelques kilos supplémentaires. C'est seulement qu'à la base, on avait convenu de rester en forme tant que les enfants ne seraient_ _pas en âge de se défendre seuls. Mais si je commence à me relâcher maintenant, je me demande si je serai encore capable de protéger qui que ce soit le jour où_ … »

Il ne termine pas, mais Sephiroth sait parfaitement à quoi il pense. La trêve obtenue auprès de la Shinra ne durera peut-être pas éternellement et la compagnie, qui continue de gagner en puissance, leur a déjà fait comprendre qu'elle garde un œil sur eux… en particulier sur ses fils.

Bien sûr, il se peut qu'ils n'aient jamais à en arriver aux hostilités et que la Shinra les laisse en paix pour le restant de leurs jours. Néanmoins…

_Tant que je serai en vie, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me tranquilliser._

Parce qu'il la connaît, la connaît même trop bien, et refuse donc de commettre l'erreur de baisser sa garde.

« _Enfin, bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je compte bien me reprendre et ça dès demain !_ »

Un reniflement amusé échappe à Sephiroth.

— On se donne rendez-vous demain matin, cinq heures, pour un petit footing histoire de bien commencer la journée ?

« _Tu as vu le froid qu'il fait à cette heure-là ? Seph', je t'aime, mais tu es cinglé !_ »

— Dommage… s'il y a bien un moment où on ne verra pas Genesis pointer le bout de son nez, c'est pourtant celui-là. Je t'assure qu'on redécouvre ce qu'est le calme.

« _Je rêve ou tu es en train d'essayer de me manipuler ?_ »

— Et j'ai de bons arguments, non ?

Le rire d'Angeal lui parvient.

« _Bon allez, il faut que je ferme. On en reparle plus tard_ _!_ »

Il raccroche seulement que Yazoo saute de sa moto pour marcher dans sa direction. Quelques bouts de cheveux s'accrochant encore à son pull, Sephiroth l'en débarrasse, avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et d'inspecter le résultat. Et comme chaque fois qu'il le fait pour l'un et l'autre de ses fils, le coiffeur concerné se tend, dans l'attente de son verdict – un peu comme si son avis était d'une importance capitale pour sa carrière.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Sephiroth dit :

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais on a réussi à te rendre encore plus mignon.

Et s'il ne se donne pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le coiffeur, il ne devine que trop bien son expression soulagée.

Yazoo, comme chaque fois qu'il lui fait un compliment, lui offre un petit sourire timide et ne semble plus trop savoir quoi faire de ses mains – l'un d'elles venant finalement tirer sur une mèche de ses cheveux. L'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui en tapotant la banquette, Sephiroth adresse un regard rapide à sa montre; s'assure qu'ils auront bien le temps de passer à l'épicerie avant que celle-ci ne ferme.

Contre son bras, il peut sentir le poids de Yazoo qui, s'y étant appuyé, passe ses doigts dans sa frange, ses sourcils clairsemés légèrement froncés. Devinant ce qui le dérange, Sephiroth la replace comme il en a l'habitude et lui propose – conscient qu'ils en ont encore pour une bonne demi-heure d'attente :

— Tu veux boire un chocolat chaud ?

Et comme son fils approuve d'un hochement de tête, il se lève pour aller demander qu'on lui en prépare un…


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sephiroth manque de bondir de son siège en entendant le cri. Déjà prêt à passer à l'action pour protéger ses fils, il se détend en constatant que Loz semble seulement avoir ouvert les yeux au mauvais moment alors qu'on lui coiffait les cheveux, se recevant un peu de fixateur dedans. Comme il pleurniche en les essuyant avec ses mains, l'homme à la moustache a des mots de réconfort et l'aide à se les rincer. Puis, après s'être assuré que son client a eu plus de peur que de mal, il a un signe de tête d'excuse à l'intention de Sephiroth, avant d'aller piocher une pleine poignée de bonbons dans le bocal derrière lui et de la présenter à Loz.

Aussitôt, son fils retrouve le sourire et c'est non sans gourmandise qu'il vient piocher quelques sucreries dans la paume offerte. Un cri envieux échappe à Kadaj – qui aurait certainement tapé une crise de jalousie si on n'était pas venu lui offrir également quelques bonbons. Se réinstallant correctement sur son siège, Sephiroth pousse un soupir, avant de consulter pour la énième fois sa montre.

Près de lui, Yazoo en a terminé depuis un moment avec son chocolat chaud et rogne à présent le bord de son gobelet. Le regardant faire, Sephiroth le voit bientôt porter un doigt à sa bouche. Les sourcils froncés, il triture une dent avec insistance; semble chercher à lui donner du jeu, comme si celle-ci le dérangeait.

— Tu as une dent qui bouge ? devine Sephiroth.

Yazoo approuve, puis ouvre la bouche à la demande de son père qui, doucement, lui lève le visage du bout des doigts. Il peut ainsi constater qu'il s'agit d'une dent de devant, située dans la partie inférieure, à gauche. Elle saigne un peu, sans doute du fait que son fils ait joué avec et, à première vue, semble n'en avoir plus pour très longtemps avant de quitter sa tanière.

— On dirait que quelqu'un va bientôt avoir la visite de la petite souris, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

En réponse, Yazoo se contente de hausser les épaules. En vérité, Sephiroth n'est même pas certain que son fils croit à l'existence de cette fameuse petite souris et ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il ait depuis longtemps compris que derrière celle-ci, c'est lui-même qui se cache.

_Au moins, ça m'en fera une de plus…_

Il a en effet une boîte pour chacun de ses fils, dans laquelle il range dents de lait et autres mèches de cheveux. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas les seules choses qu'il conserve d'eux, sa collection étant plutôt vaste : allant de tous les dessins et cadeaux qu'ils ont pu lui faire jusqu'ici, jusqu'à une partie de leurs anciens vêtements. Et même si sa collectionnite est sans doute un peu excessive, Angeal et Genesis se sont toujours gardés de faire le moindre commentaire – sans doute parce que leurs parents aussi ont conservé un certain nombre de choses des enfants qu'ils ont pu être.

Quand il y pense, il se demande toujours ce que ça fait… que d'avoir un parent qui juge votre existence suffisamment précieuse pour qu'il en vienne à garder jusqu'à vos dents de lait. Dans son cas, et si Hojo avait conservé les siennes, ça aurait seulement été parce qu'elles représentaient un intérêt pour ses recherches.

L'homme a d'ailleurs certainement jeté un œil aux premières, avant de de les mettre à la poubelle – celles-ci, il en est persuadé, s'étant révélées on ne peut plus banales. Lui-même, qui n'avait de toute façon pas connaissance de cette histoire de petite souris, n'accordait aucune importance à l'évènement et se rappelle surtout un sentiment de contrariété chaque fois qu'il découvrait qu'une nouvelle bougeait.

 _Et puis Hojo_ _aurait détesté qu'on me mette ce genre de croyances dans la tête…_

Aussi inoffensives soient-elles, il aurait vendu la mèche aussitôt qu'il en aurait eu vent et la personne responsable de cet abrutissement se serait vu désigner la porte.

_Et moi, j'aurais eu droit à ses foudres pour avoir été assez stupide pour croire à une histoire pareille._

Autant dire qu'entre l'environnement dans lequel il a grandi, et le fait qu'il ait eu pour tuteur un homme comme Hojo, son innocence n'avait pas fait long feu.

— Papa !

Dans un trépignement, Kadaj s'agrippe à son bras. Derrière lui, Loz semble très fier de sa coupe de cheveux embellie par des mains professionnelles. Du bout des doigts, il ne cesse d'y toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore bien en place.

— Pipi !

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? s'enquiert Sephiroth.

Et à Kadaj d'approuver, tout en continuant de se dandiner, ne se retenant visiblement plus qu'à grandes peines. Faisant savoir à ses frères qu'ils reviennent, il l'accompagne donc jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Comme il l'ouvre pour permettre à son fils d'entrer, celui-ci se retourne pour lui dire :

— Attends là ! Je suis grand, je peux faire tout seul.

Avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Sans s'en formaliser – devinant que Kadaj était juste intimidé de traverser la pièce tout seul pour rejoindre les toilettes –, Sephiroth tourne les yeux en direction de Loz et de Yazoo. Aussi volubile qu'à l'accoutumée, le premier a un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le second se contente de battre des pieds dans le vide et d'écouter son frère.

Malgré leurs différences parfois importantes, il y a entre eux une complicité qu'il craint parfois de voir disparaître avec l'âge. Car de la même façon que Yazoo lui semble parfois grandir trop vite, Loz, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Et plus l'écart entre eux grandira, plus il y a de chances pour que celui-ci les éloigne l'un de l'autre.

_Et je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus…_

Même s'il le souhaiterait.

La porte derrière lui le percutant, il s'écarte sur le côté pour permettre à Kadaj de sortir. L'air à présent bien plus détendu, son fils va pour trottiner en direction de ses frères quand Sephiroth questionne :

— Tu t'es lavé les mains ?

Et à Kadaj de se figer. La seconde suivante, le visage qu'il tourne dans sa direction est celui de l'enfant qui se sait coupable, mais qui est quand même décidé à faire sa tête de mule. Rouvrant la porte, Sephiroth ajoute :

— Allez, demi-tour.

— Maaaais !

— Pas de "mais" qui tienne, Kadaj.

— Mais j'aime pas !

— C'est comme ça.

C'est donc en ronchonnant et en traînant des pieds que Kadaj daigne faire ce qui lui est demandé – car s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel ses fils savent qu'il est intransigeant, c'est bien celui de l'hygiène. Il ne lui faut, du reste, pas longtemps pour ressortir de là et moins d'une minute plus tard, il se plante à nouveau devant lui.

— Ayé, elles sont propres !

Tout en lui présentant ses mains encore humides, de face, puis de dos, puis de face encore, comme pour lui permettre de s'assurer qu'il ne ment pas. Et sur son visage, une expression grognonne qui arrache un sourire à Sephiroth.

— Bien, répond celui-ci, avant de le soulever de terre – si brusquement que l'émotion arrache un rire à son fils.

Kadaj dans ses bras, qui continue de glousser à son oreille, il rejoint Loz et Yazoo. Le premier, comprenant qu'ils sont sur le départ, retourne en direction du Chocobo bleu et lui passe les bras autour du cou pour un câlin.

— Au revoir, monsieur Chocobo, dit-il en le saluant de sa petite main. À bientôt !

Avant de se diriger en compagnie de sa famille en direction de la caisse.

Attrapant les manteaux et autres effets de ses fils, Sephiroth les leur abandonne pour payer ce qu'il doit.

— Je passerai prochainement à votre salon avec ma sœur, général, lui dit la réceptionniste en lui rendant la monnaie. Elle n'y a encore jamais été et moi non plus. Il serait donc temps que nous réparions ça.

— J'espère que vous tomberez au bon moment, lui répond-il.

Et comme elle le regarde sans comprendre, il ajoute :

— Disons que ça peut parfois être mouvementé…

Et connaissant Genesis, il serait bien capable de lui taper une scène pile-poil au moment où elles franchiront le pas de leur porte. Spectacle qui risque ensuite de devenir le sujet de conversation de tout le salon de coiffure, ce dont il se passerait bien.

 _Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose dont je me passerais_ _bien…_

Tandis qu'il réajuste les vêtements de ses fils; les aide, ici, à fermer correctement leur manteau, là, à nouer comme il se doit leur écharpe, il avise l'expression attristée de Loz. Son nouveau bonnet entre les mains – dont il est si fier, avec ses oreilles de chat et ses deux gros yeux brodés de blanc sur le devant –, il semble hésiter à le remettre. L'étire, avant d'avoir une moue et de le tripoter.

— Il y a un problème avec ton bonnet ? questionne Sephiroth, qui termine justement de placer celui de Kadaj.

— Ben… mes cheveux vont être tout écrasés avec.

— Et tu n'as pas envie d'abîmer ta coiffure, devine Sephiroth.

En réponse, Loz opine du chef, l'air toujours aussi malheureux.

— On ira se promener demain pour que tu puisses le porter, si tu veux, lui propose son père. Ce n'est donc pas très grave si tu ne le mets pas pour rentrer…

Et si Loz semble toujours un peu déçu, la proposition parvient néanmoins à le consoler. Un haussement d'épaules plus tard, il range son bonnet dans la poche de son manteau et remonte son écharpe jusqu'à son petit nez en trompette…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, à la base je n'avais prévu que trois chapitres pour cette petit fic, mais il y en aura finalement un quatrième, histoire qu'Angeal et Genesis aient droit à leur petit coup de projecteur. x,)


	4. Chapter 4

4

Installé à la table de la cuisine, Genesis n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. S'obstine à garder les yeux braqués sur le livre qu'il tient en main, sans jamais proposer son aide à Angeal ne serait-ce que pour mettre le couvert. Celui-ci, qui est occupé avec ses fourneaux, émet un soupir audible. Il veut bien être patient, mais au bout d'un moment, si quelqu'un devrait se sentir vexé ici, c'est bien lui.

— Gen'. Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais mal compris.

Pour toute réponse, Genesis se contente d'arquer un sourcil et de tourner la page qu'il lisait.

— Et je t'ai aussi dit que je ne critiquais pas ton initiative. Juste que tu en étais à ton troisième et…

— Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté tes excuses, le coupe Genesis.

Et à Angeal de fermer les yeux. Prendre sur lui… c'est le mieux qu'il ait à faire. Il n'a aucune envie qu'ils se disputent à nouveau, mais on ne peut pas dire que cet idiot lui facilite la tâche.

— Des excuses pour quoi, exactement ?

Cette fois, il se tourne en direction de son compagnon. Leurs regards se croisent et Genesis, l'espace d'un instant, semble se rendre compte de la bêtise de ses dernières paroles. La seconde d'après, il reprend néanmoins du poil de la bête, mais… avant qu'il n'ait pu lui sortir il ne sait quelle énormité, des pas dans l'escalier se font entendre, qu'accompagnent des voix d'enfants. Comme ils tournent tous deux les yeux en direction du salon, ils peuvent voir Sephiroth faire son apparition.

— Tu rentres tard ! lui lance Genesis, avant d'aviser les sacs de courses qu'il porte aux poignets. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que je m'en charge ? (Il revient à Angeal.) 'Geal, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait besoin de faire des courses ?

— Tu boudais, lui répond l'interrogé en retournant à son activité première.

— Et alors ?

— Alors je sais exactement comment tu es dans ces moments-là.

Paroles malheureuses qui auraient pu déclencher une nouvelle dispute, si Sephiroth ne l'avait pas avortée en déposant ses sacs sur la table.

— Tu peux t'en occuper ? questionne-t-il à l'intention de Genesis.

Et à celui-ci, après un dernier regard agacé en direction du dos d'Angeal, de répondre :

— Bien sûr… (Et attrapant l'un des sacs, il ajoute :) Je ne suis pas un gamin, contrairement à ce que certaines personnes ici peuvent penser.

— Tu t'enfonces, Gen', réplique Angeal, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth. Tu ne leur as pas acheté de gâteaux, j'espère ?

Car s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle Kadaj et ses frères sont doués, c'est bien de convaincre leur père de leur acheter des cochonneries. Une lueur coupable passant dans le regard de Sephiroth, celui-ci détourne les yeux.

— Juste un dessert…

— On en avait déjà, lui rappelle Angeal.

— Mais pas de celui-là, est tout ce que Sephiroth trouve à lui répondre, avant d'ajouter vivement : Je reviens.

Et de fuir la cuisine pour échapper à cette conversation.

Passant devant la chambre de Loz et Kadaj, il découvre que ceux-ci y ont abandonné aux quatre coins leurs manteaux, bonnets, écharpes, gants et même leurs chaussures. Dans la salle de bain, où ils se lavent les mains et sont censés passer leur pyjama, il peut les entendre rire entre eux. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il ramasse leurs affaires et, après avoir aligné leurs chaussures près de leurs lits, entreprend de ranger le reste dans l'armoire.

Dans la chambre suivante, il trouve Yazoo qui, déjà en pyjama, a recommencé à triturer sa dent.

— Elle bouge depuis longtemps ?

— Un peu…

Une main contre l'encadrement de la porte, Sephiroth laisse son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Cette chambre, qu'ils ont aménagé sur la demande de Yazoo, lui semble toujours beaucoup trop grande pour un enfant de son âge. La plupart des jouets sont restés dans la chambre de ses frères, une poignée de posters ont été accrochés sur les murs et s'il a bien quelques affaires qui traînent ici et là, l'ensemble lui paraît encore trop impersonnel.

Certains soirs, il arrive encore à Yazoo d'aller dormir dans la chambre de ses frères, ou d'inviter ceux-ci à venir dormir dans la sienne. Dans ces moments-là, ils peuvent les entendre discuter et rire entre eux jusqu'à pas d'heure, ce malgré leurs nombreux allers et retours pour leur rappeler qu'il est tard et qu'ils feraient mieux de dormir.

En dehors de ces quelques occasions, Yazoo se révèle plutôt protecteur de son espace personnel et il n'est pas rare qu'il interdise l'entrée de sa chambre à Loz et Kadaj. Dernièrement, Sephiroth a même découvert qu'il lui arrivait de tourner le verrou quand il voulait ne pas être dérangé, ce qui n'a pas manqué de lui provoquer un certain nombre d'inquiétudes – craignant que s'il devait arriver quelque chose à son fils alors qu'il est enfermé là-dedans, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et s'il a demandé à Yazoo de ne plus le faire, il sait que celui-ci lui désobéit parfois, en particulier dans les moments où ses frères se montrent particulièrement envahissants alors que lui aspire à la solitude.

— Papa ?

Rappelé à la réalité, Sephiroth bat des paupières et pose les yeux sur son fils. À présent assis sur le bord de son lit, celui-ci questionne :

— C'est qui tes parents, à toi ?

Un froncement de sourcils vient plisser le front de Sephiroth.

— Comment ça ?

Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— Ben… on connaît la maman d'Angeal. Et puis la dernière fois, on a vu les parents de Genesis aussi.

— Et vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore rencontré les miens… c'est ça ?

Cette fois, Yazoo opine du chef. Et à Sephiroth de prendre une inspiration. Si ses fils l'ont déjà interrogé sur leur mère, ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé le sujet de ses parents avec lui. Il fallait bien que ça arrive… même si pour l'heure, la seule chose qu'il peut répondre est :

— C'est compliqué… je vous en parlerai quand vous serez un peu plus grand.

Car peut-il vraiment leur apprendre, à leur âge, que l'homme qui est censé être leur grand-père est également celui qui a fait des premières années de leur existence un enfer ? Les privant d'amour, de leur liberté, les traitant comme de simples sujets d'études et leur retirant jusqu'au droit de connaître leur père.

Quand il pénètre finalement dans sa chambre, une boule d'amertume s'est formée au niveau de sa gorge. Et tout en se débarrassant de son manteau et de ses gants en cuir, il songe qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi leur présenter des grand-parents décents. Et leur offrir, par la même occasion, un nom de famille.

De retour dans la cuisine, il constate, non sans soulagement, que les choses sont plus ou moins revenues à la normale entre ses compagnons. Ils discutent tranquillement – un verre de vin à la main pour Genesis, tandis qu'Angeal termine de mettre le couvert.

— Ah, tu tombes bien, lui lance Genesis. À ton avis, qui a le plus de chance de se marier en premier : Zack ou bien Cloud ?

Et Sephiroth, qui s'installe à table, adresse un regard interrogateur à Angeal.

— Il a entendu Aerith discuter du sujet avec Tifa, la dernière fois.

— Et je plains sincèrement ces pauvres filles, dit Genesis. Imaginer ces deux empotés capables de mener qui que ce soit à l'autel, ça me désespère.

— Ça fait un moment que Zack est avec Aerith, rappelle toutefois Sephiroth.

Ce qui pourrait bien expliquer pouraquoi la jeune femme se soit sentie l'envie d'aborder ce sujet avec son amie.

Un soupir mélodramatique échappe à Genesis, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

— Et dire qu'ils pourraient aller jusqu'à se reproduire. Que la Déesse nous en préserve !

— N'exagère pas ! le rabroue Angeal en s'installant à son tour à table. Zack est un bon garçon.

— Et Cloud est sans doute encore un peu jeune pour penser à tout ça, ajoute Sephiroth.

Le nez baissé en direction de son verre, dont il fait doucement tourner le contenu, Genesis ne répond pas. L'air songeur à présent, il relève les yeux en direction de ses deux compagnons. S'attarde quelques secondes sur l'un, puis sur l'autre, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et de questionner :

— Et vous ? Vous avez déjà songé au mariage ?

Un peu étonné, Angeal et Sephiroth s'échangent un regard.

— Je crois…, commence Sephiroth. Que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

Car ce n'était pas là le genre de préoccupation qui avait une place dans son existence particulière. Sa vie se résumait à la Shinra. Au rôle qu'il y occupait. À la guerre. Au SOLDAT… le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

— Plus jeune, oui, répond Angeal. On en a déjà discuté, d'ailleurs…

— Des discussions d'adolescents, réplique Genesis, avec un geste de la main impatient. Mais moi, je vous parle de nous.

Et si Sephiroth ne dit rien, car sa réponse n'aurait pas différé de la première, Angeal, après un haussement d'épaule, avoue :

— Pas vraiment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait…

Son visage se crispant de contrariété, Genesis repose son verre sur la table.

— Eh bien moi, il m'arrive encore d'y penser. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je trouve particulièrement injuste qu'il nous soit impossible de nous marier !

— C'est la loi…

— Qui n'en reste pas moins grotesque ! Nous nous aimons et nous élevons trois enfants ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut de plus ?

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons ne puisse lui répondre, les trois enfants en question débaroulent dans la cuisine. Leurs pieds nus frappant le carrelage, ils s'arrêtent près de leur père, les yeux levés dans sa direction.

— On a été chez le coiffeur, commence Loz, comme il les interroge du regard.

— Et on a toujours pas fait de câlin ! piaille Kadaj à ses côtés, en faisant un petit bond sur place.

Yazoo, quant à lui, opine du chef et croise les mains derrière son dos.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sephiroth reconnaît :

— C'est vrai…

Avant de refermer ses bras autour de ses fils et de les attirer à lui. Lui rendant son embrassade, il peut entendre Kadaj pousser un gloussement, tandis que Loz s'agrippe à son cou. Yazoo, pour sa part, se contente de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de fermer les yeux.

— Vous faites encore ça ? s'étonne Genesis, quand ils se séparent enfin.

— J'aime bien leur odeur quand ils reviennent de chez le coiffeur, lui répond Sephiroth en regardant ses fils s'éparpiller autour de la table pour y prendre place.

Un « Mhhh… » songeur échappe à Genesis.

— Peut-être que je devrais aller plus souvent chez le coiffeur, dans ce cas…, dit-il. Et toi aussi, monsieur poignées d'amour !

— Arrête avec ça, grogne Angeal en se levant pour aller chercher leur entrée.

— Pourtant, tu aurais bien besoin de te faire tailler cette tignasse. Je veux bien que tu te relâches un peu, mais il y a tout de même des limites, 'geal.

Et au regard agacé d'Angeal, Genesis répond en levant son verre – le sourire en coin et l'air un peu trop satisfait de lui-même.

Un soupir échappe à Sephiroth, qui baisse les yeux sur Kadaj – dont la lèvre inférieure s'est retroussée en une moue, comme Angeal lui sert de la salade de betteraves. Laissant ses amis à leurs chamailleries, il fait ensuite glisser son regard en direction de Loz – qui ne semble pas tellement plus enchanté que son frère du contenu de son assiette –, puis sur Yazoo – dont la fourchette est déjà entrée en action et qui enfourne ses premiers cubes de betteraves sans rechigner.

En vérité, et même s'il aura toujours certains regrets, il est bien conscient d'à quel point le simple fait qu'ils soient ici, à ses côtés, est déjà un miracle en soi.

_Ça aurait pu ne jamais se produire…_

Ou alors plus tard, bien plus tard. Peut-être même trop pour qu'il soit encore possible de rattraper quoi que ce soit. Et à cette simple idée, une pointe d'angoisse monte en lui – qui le pousse à tendre la main vers Kadaj pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Le regard de son fils se levant dans sa direction, presque interrogateur, Sephiroth prend une inspiration.

Oui, du moment qu'ils sont avec lui… heureux, autant qu'en bonne santé, alors… en définitif, c'est bien la seule chose qui compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne suis pas du tout satisfait de la fin (En vérité, ce chapitre est en grande partie écrit depuis dimanche... mais je bloquais sur sa fin, qui ne voulait pas venir), mais je crois que serai incapable de faire mieux pour le moment. U__U''''
> 
> Sinon, le prochain épisode qui devrait apparaître dans le coin sera certainement celui sur l'anniversaire de Genesis - qui sera un peu plus épais que celui-ci.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :)


End file.
